Helping Find Love and Gaining Some in Return
by TacoDudette
Summary: Toph has a conversation with Katara, and Sokka has one with Aang. Toph and Sokka meet later and relive the conversations to each other and try to come up with a plan to get Katara and Aang together. Will Sokka and Toph fall for each other in the process?
1. AANG LIKES KATARA?

**SETTING: The Western Air Temple**

-Toph is seen walking through the temple and plops down on the ground next to a bored looking Sokka-

**SOKKA: **hey Toph. Where've ya been?

**TOPH:** talking to Katara. That girl's got some messed up problems!

**SOKKA:** tell me about it! Aang's going on and on about this girl he loves but he doesn't know if she likes him back the same way! He won't tell me who it is though!

**TOPH:** -giggles- I knew it.

**SOKKA:** what, he likes _you_???

**TOPH:** -frustrated- hey! You don't have to make that sound like it's a bad thing that someone could ever like me!

**SOKKA:** what? NO! -Toph glares at him- I just meant, I mean, well, I don't know! -blushes- all I meant to say was, uh, has he ever mentioned, anything, about liking you?

**TOPH: -**laughs hysterically- are you _serious_? Aang wouldn't even glance at me over her if a romance-beetle sprayed him with love gas! He doesn't like me! -continues laughing-

**SOKKA: **YOU MEAN IT'S KATARA?!?!

**TOPH:** -rolls eyes- no, it's Azula! OF COURSE IT'S KATARA! -laughs even harder than before-

**SOKKA:** AANG LIKES MY SISTER?!?!

**TOPH:** -slams hands across Sokka's mouth and face- well, ya don't have to go announcing it the WHOLE WORLD!

-Sokka mumbles something behind her hand-

**TOPH:** what?

**SOKKA:** -very muffled- gert yer hann offa me!

**TOPH:** oh, yeah, sorry. -moves hand and Sokka inhales deeply-

**SOKKA:** -still catching his breath- so...what...should...we...do?

**TOPH:** about what?

**SOKKA:** about -looks around and whispers to her- Aang liking my sister!

**TOPH:** uh, you sister has a name, you know that righ---

**SOKKA:** JUST HELP ME DECIDE WHAT WE SHOULD DO!!!

**TOPH:** OKAY! Fine Mr. Plan man! Why do you care that Aang likes Katara so much anyway?

**SOKKA:** well, he's, I mean, he needs, uh, Katara's just, well, they're---

**TOPH:** you have no idea why, do you?

**SOKKA:** YES I DO!!!!

-Toph raises an eyebrow at him-

**SOKKA:** okay! Okay! I don't know why! It's just weird!

**TOPH:** I think I get it. It's just a brother's instinct to watch out for his sister I guess.

**SOKKA:** -surprised- uh, I guess? How'd you come up with that?

**TOPH:** well, I've seen the way you act around her! I know you told me she's been like a mother to you, but you're the older one and that usually comes with some authority and protection, doesn't it?

**SOKKA:**...you've been watching the way I act around Katara???

**TOPH:** -blushes- well, yeah! I mean, you're really cool to her and stuff and I think it's neat that you wanna take care of her so much. I guess.

**SOKKA:** okay? I guess you're right. Plus I've known Aang for a long time and it's just weird if one of my best friend's hooks up with my sister!

**TOPH:** wouldn't that be a cool thing though? I mean, you love Katara and you said Aang's like your best friend so wouldn't that be a cute couple?

**SOKKA:** ………………yes.

**TOPH:** See? It's not too bad!

**SOKKA:** you're right! I was over-reacting to this! That'd be really cool if they hooked up. You're an awesome counselor Toph! Thanks! -punches her arm a bit-

**TOPH:** eh, no problem! But you know, there's still the matter of whether or not Katara likes Aang or not!

**SOKKA:**...oh yeah! I guess that's kind of important.

**TOPH:** -raises eyebrow- ya think?

**SOKKA:** well, what did Katara talk to you about?

**TOPH:** oh no, no, no. you need to tell me what Aang said to you first!

**SOKKA:** what? Why?!

**TOPH:** um, I don't know. I just felt like arguing for some reason.

**SOKKA:** -raises eyebrow at her this time-

**TOPH:** Look, let's just sit somewhere and I'll tell you what Katara said and then you tell me what Aang said! Okay?

**SOKKA:** Sounds good. There's some cozy looking ruins on the edge of the temple over here.

**TOPH:** Cool. Let's go.

**(Part 2 to be posted) **


	2. Toph Talks to Katara

Sokka walked towards the edge of the temple, (Toph following in his footsteps,) towards about half a dozen ruins spaced around evenly in a circle. A large stone pedestal sat directly in the middle of the circle. Sokka sat on the edge of the pedestal with his feet dangling over the edge and Toph sat directly in the center of the pedestal, cross-legged, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply.

"This place is amazing!" Toph said, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, it is." Sokka agreed, looking around at the architecture.

Toph opened her eyes her eyes and sighed. "So, you wanna tell me what Twinkletoes was raving about or should I start?"

Sokka pulled his attention away from the ruins and looked at her, "Uh, you can start I guess." He pulled out his boomerang and a cloth and started rubbing it.

Toph stared at him and said, "You're not gonna get anywhere if you're just gonna rub it!"

"Hey wait---" Sokka started to protest as Toph yanked it out of his grip, grinned, and started clearing her throat.

"You wouldn't!" Sokka yelled and started to reach for his boomerang, but too late. Toph held it out of his reach, laughed a little, and spit on it. Sokka's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"How could you do that!" he yelled, trying to seize the boomerang out of her grip as she rubbed it hard with the cloth. She handed it over with a laugh when she was finished.

"Why the heck did you do tha---"

"Just look at it before you go off judging me, Snotbucket!" Toph interrupted, crossing her arms.

"Who you calling 'Snotbucket' you….." Sokka stared in disbelief at the shining metal under his fingers. "What?! How did you do? Wow! This is the cleanest I've ever seen it!" He looked questioningly at her.

"Eh, what can I say? I have the magic of Wonder-Spit!" she said, throwing the rag at his face. Sokka laughed and pocketed the rag. Toph grinned a little.

"So, what happened with Katara?" Sokka asked.

Toph stretched and said exasperatedly, "More like what _didn't_ happen with Katara!" She took her space earth bracelet off and started forming different shapes while she talked, "Dude, your sister can TALK!"

"Yeah, I know." Sokka said, chuckling a little.

Toph stopped playing with the bracelet for a second and looked up at him, "No, I mean, she can go on, and on, and on! I think we REALLY need to find her a girl friend to talk with soon cuz I don't do stuff like what we talked about…..well, what _she_ talked about!" she cracked her knuckles to relieve a little amount of stress from her body.

"Well, are you actually gonna get to the part where you tell me what actually happened or what?" Sokka asked, a little bored.

"Fine, if you insist!" she replied and mocked him with a bow. She cleared her throat again. (This time spitting on the ground.) "Okay, where to start?" She said, continuing bending her bracelet. "Well, I guess this morning is a good place to start. I was out for a walk……."

------Toph seen walking around the temple alone------

Toph wandered around the temple, not really looking for anything, more like, exploring. She was quite bored that morning. She had waken up to a loud wheezing noise that turned out to be Sokka snoring. A string of saliva was running from his mouth, forming a pool of spit on the ground forming a small patch of mud. In that one minute in time, Toph really wished she was a waterbender. She'd have WAY too much fun messing with this moment. She chuckled and ended up bending the mud onto his eyebrows instead. "Sleep tight bushybrows!" She looked around at their campsite. Zuko had his head completely covered with his blanket a little ways away from the camp. (Katara wasn't very keen about Zuko hanging around in their circle.) Where was Katara anyway? She wasn't under her blanket. And neither was Aang! Where were those two?

"Probably off being cheesy together. THEY MAKE ME WANNA PUKE!" Toph yelled. Sokka slurped up the saliva in his sleep and rolled over. Toph stood there, then laughed quietly and walked through one of the archways to the center of the temple. She could feel something moving over by the bushes and trees.  
"Hm, lightweight, scrawny, twinkletoes." She said and walked over just make sure. She knew she was right though. She always was. Sure enough, when she pulled the bushes apart, she saw Aang, punching a tree??? She looked around, Katara wasn't with him.

"Hey, Twinkletoes! Where's Katara?!" she yelled at him. Aang stopped punching the tree and yelled, "AH! KATARA! SHE MUST HATE ME! WHY DID I DO THAT?!?!" Toph saw his eyes were closed completely before he stuck his head in a bush.

"Okaaaay?" Toph said as she backed away from the bushes and went looking for Katara. "Katara! Katara? KATARA?!" she screamed as she walked around the temple. "Where the heck are you?" Toph said, a little worried. She walked towards the fountain in the middle of the temple, guessing, and hoping, she was waterbending. She felt someone breathing as she got closer, but they weren't doing anything. "Katara?" She asked as the fountain came into site.

Katara was sitting on the side of the fountain, looking down into the water. "Holy crap! THERE you are! I've been looking all over for you! Hey, remind me to lock aang to the ground with earthcuffs tonight. That guy's dangerous! I just saw him punching a tree, WHILE HE WAS ASLEEP!" She walked over to Katara and sat down next to her. "Uh, hello? Earth, to Waterbender!" Katara jerked a little but looked up at her.

"Oh, hi Toph. What were you saying?"

"Uh, I saw aang punching a tree?" Toph said, lowering her feet into the water, and raising a mound of earth behind her to lay flat on.

"Aang's up?" Katara said, suddenly listening to everything Toph was saying.

"Um no. Didn't you hear ANYTHING I said?" Toph asked, raising herself up onto her elbows on her earth mound.

Katara didn't answer but looked back into the water.

"Hey! Do you have water clogged in your brain or something? What's wrong?"

Katara sighed and looked at Toph. "Aang kissed me."

Toph wasn't ready for that. She slipped into the fountain and got completely wet. She came up laughing and said, "He did? It's about time!"

Katara gave a small smile and bended all the water off of Toph.


	3. Sokka talks to Aang

"AANG DID WHAT?!?!?!" Sokka shrieked and fell off the pedestal in the center of the ruins. Toph bended some earth to make him pop right back up and he landed limply back on the pedestal, looking dazed and really confused. He was breathing heavily and looked a little flustered.

"AANG KISSED MY SISTER?!?!?!" he screamed in Toph's face.

"Yeah, go announcing it to the WHOLE TEMPLE why don't you!" she said, wiping spit off her face that had sprayed from Sokka's mouth as he screamed.

"Sorry, it's just, I didn't, I mean, WHAT?!?!" he closed his eyes and rolled over face down on the pedestal and groaned.

"What, you mean he didn't tell you that?" Toph asked, laughing a little at how freaked out Sokka was getting. He lifted his head up to look at her and shrieked, "NO!" a little high pitched, to which he took notice and cleared his throat, saying deeper, "I mean, no."

Toph laughed and smiled at him, and he smiled back, blushing a little. (Not that Toph could see, but she felt his heart racing a little faster.) She grinned to herself a little and kicked his arm,

"So what _did_ you guys talk about, Chipmunkboy?"

Sokka glared at her and sat up. "But you haven't finished _your_ story yet!"

"I know that, but I wanna hear about what happened with twinkletoes!" She said, playing with her bracelet again. It had become a nasty habit she couldn't help, and Sokka had noticed.

"Whenever you're ready Captain Squeak Vocals!" she said, waiting for him to start.

"Fine." He said, stretching, then giving a sigh. "I woke up this morning in a puddle of spit with muddy eyebrows…" he glared at her, then continued,

"I sat up and looked around, noticing everyone was gone…"

--Sokka seen waking up to the deserted campground—

"Uh, guys? Hello?" Sokka jumped up from the ground and grabbed his boomerang, just in case.

"Aang?" He walked over to Aang's sleeping bag and nudged it with his toe. It was empty. "Katara?" He said, looking over at her limp, empty sleeping bag. "TOPH?!?!" He shouted a little, running over to her empty sleeping bag. He was scared. Where was everyone? It wasn't like them to just leave him like that.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!?!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the temple.

"WHAT IS IT?!?!" Zuko shouted, jerking his head upwards out of his sleeping bag, looking annoyed.

"Everyone's gone!" Sokka said, motioning to the empty sleeping bags.

"Well, I'm still here!" Zuko said, rubbing his eye.

"I mean everyone important!" Sokka said. He ran away, through the temple in search of his companions.

Zuko stared blankly, then said, "I'm important." A little whiney, then rolled over to fall back to sleep.

"Where is everyone? They couldn't have just left without me!" Sokka sprinted through the temple, checking every hole and trench for his friends, thoughts flying through his head.

"They couldn't have left without me!" He stopped, heart racing, "APPA!" He screamed and ran back towards the camp. He stopped when he reached the campground, breathing heavily. Appa was lying on his back, stretched out. Momo lay on his stomach, rising and falling with every breath Appa took.

Sokka sighed, relieved. But where was everyone? He walked back down the hall through the temple, this time walking to save his energy. They couldn't get very far without Appa, which meant they must still be in the temple. He headed over to a patch of grass, surrounded with bushes. "Aang? Katara? Toph?" He pushed aside the bushes and saw Aang sitting with his back against a tree.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sokka screamed, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

Aang looked up at Sokka and sighed, "Oh, hey Sokka."

Sokka stared down at him, "Oh, 'Hey Sokka'??? I was freaked out! I thought you guys went somewhere without me!"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, looking a little confused.

"Nobody was in their sleeping bags this morning! They were all empty!" Sokka said, walking over and sitting down next to Aang against the tree.

"Really?" Aang asked, "They were all asleep when I woke up this morning." He said, blowing a small twig 5 inches above his hand with air.

"Oh, Really? That's good I guess." Sokka said, rubbing his face. "But you guys should leave a note or SOMETHING if you just leave! You had me worried sick!" He looked over at Aang, who looked worried. He was frowning.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why'd you wake up so early anyways?" Sokka asked, his curiosity overcoming his annoyance.

"Uh, I dunno, didn't sleep too well last night." Aang said, letting the twig fall to his hand.

"Why not? Is something going on?" Sokka asked, a little concerned.

"No, well, yeah. A little. I dunno." And said, his cheeks turned the faintest shade of red.

"Come on! Spit it out! What's going on?" Sokka said, nudging aang a little.

Aang sighed, then caved, "Well, I kinda, sorta like this girl…"

Sokka laughed, "The avatar's found himself a woman! Good for you loverboy! Who is she? When did you guys meet?"

Aang blushed a full deep red this time, then said, "Well, I don't really know if she likes me back."

"WHAT?" Sokka said, faking a shocked voice, "but you're the avatar! Girl's go crazy over you! I mean, remember at Kyoshi Island? They couldn't stay away from you! You can get any girl you want!"

Aang sighed deeply, "Not this girl." He said, and snapped the twig. "I'm not sure if she likes me back!"

Sokka looked down at Aang. He was frowning. "So, have you told her how you feel?" He asked.

Aang smiled a little and blushed even more. "I guess you could say that." Aang was remembering his conversation with Katara on the submarines. He would never tell Sokka what happened there though. Unless of course he wanted his face pounded in.

**(Chapter 4 to be posted)**


	4. Katara finally realizes

"So, twinkletoes is lovesick, eh?" Toph said, stretching out and laying flat on her back, staring at Sokka.

"I guess you could say that." Sokka said, sighing deeply. "I can't believe it's for my sister though!"

Toph laughed and hoisted herself up a little, supporting her head with her hand. "I can't believe you haven't noticed it! It must be something huge to distract you from seeing it!" (Sokka blushed a little as she said this.) "It's so obvious! He's crazy about her!" She continued, laying herself flat on the pedestal again.

"I guess that makes sense. It explains a lot of things…"

Sokka remembered all the times Katara and Aang had been alone, the time Aang made the necklace for Katara, and all the times Aang became speechless when he saw her.

He shook his head, like he was ridding himself of an annoying fly. "Well, we know Aang likes Katara, so, how about Katara?"

He asked, directing his attention to Toph, who, in her boredom, was gargling her own spit. She swallowed then said,

"What do you mean?"

Sokka sighed exasperatedly, "You know what I'm talking about! Does Katara like Aang the same way???"

Toph sat up and returned to her cross-legged position.

"I guess it's back to my story now." She twisted her head left, then right, cracking her neck.

"Now, where was I?" She closed her eyes, not that it changed anything, then opened them, "Oh yeah! The fountain…"

**--Toph seen back at the fountain with Katara—**

"Hey! Do you have water clogged in your brain or something? What's wrong?"

Katara sighed and looked at Toph. "Aang kissed me."

Toph wasn't ready for that. She slipped into the fountain and got completely wet. She came up laughing and said, "He did? It's about time!"

Katara gave a small smile and bended all the water off of Toph.

Toph hoisted herself out of the fountain and back onto her earth mound she had made. She shook her head just incase Katara had missed some of the water lodged in her hair, then stared at Katara.

"Sooooooo?" she asked, smiling a little.

"So. Uh, what?" Katara asked, blushing a little.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Toph said loudly! "When did twinkletoes lay one on ya?" Toph asked, laughing while she said it.

"Um, on the day of black sun, before he went to the Firelord's palace." She said, playing with her hair nervously.

"Oh! So that's what you two were doing when Sokka and me went down into the submarines!" Toph said, nudging Katara a little.

"Hm." Katara lay flat on the earth mound next to Toph and put her arms under her neck, looking up at the temple ruins.

"So how did it happen?" Toph asked, sitting up and rearranging herself to face Katara while sitting indian style. Katara didn't say anything for a while. Then, after a long pause, she took a deep breath and replied,

"Well, we were just talking, and I told him how proud I was of him and how far he'd come. Then he said everything was gonna change and started going on about what would happen if he didn't make it back and then……" she blushed again.

Toph sighed and shook her head a little. "He always goes for the dramatic route, doesn't he?" She looked down at Katara and gave a small laugh, Katara smiled the tiniest bit.

Toph pulled off her space earth and started playing with it. "So, did you kiss him back?"

"What?" Katara asked, pulling her gaze away from the ruins to stare at Toph.

"You know," she said, forming a small, cylindrical shape with the earth, "when he kissed you, did you kiss him back, or did you just pull away?" She looked at Katara, she was still looking at Toph, but there was a glazed look in her eyes and Toph knew she was thinking, trying to remember.

"I don't know." She finally said.

Toph laughed, "How can you not remember? It's a very simple question! Did you want to kiss Aang too?"

Katara thought hard, then, "I don't think I did." A single tear trickled down her face as she said this.

Toph stared at her in disbelief. "You don't feel the same way towards twinkletoes??? How is that even possible! I thought your two—" Katara interrupted her,

"I said I didn't want to then. I was so confused. Aang was saying things, I was saying things, and I thought in the end I was just giving him a pity kiss."

"A what???" Toph said, looking a little disgusted.

"You know, he was about to go off and face the _firelord!_ What was I supposed to do? Pull away and have him feeling shattered? He was going to _war! _He could have died!"

"But he didn't die!" Toph said reassuringly.

"I know. And I've been thinking about it so much since then. I haven't been getting sleep because of it. And I realized……"

Toph was leaning forward, anticipation was stretched across her face. "AND?!?!" She said, shouting a little.

Katara looked at her, and a wide smile stretched across her face, "I realized it's something I've wanted for a long time." At this, she burst into tears, but her smile stayed strong.

Toph smiled widely back at her. Katara was glowing with happiness. The love she felt toward Aang radiated through her smile. What Toph knew all along, was verified in that moment. Katara leaned forward and hugged her. She was confused a little and tapped her lightly on the back.

"Way to go sweetness! It's about time you realized it!"

Katara pulled away from her and they both laughed together.

**A/N: I really hope you guys are liking this! I love writing it! It gets me pumped and makes me feel like I'm achieving something! And to thank you all for your AWESOME support and reviews, I will now gargle you a tune of joyousness! --pulls out Gatorade and chugs it, then gargles a sweet melody of thanks-- AMEN! Now go feed a chicken! D**


	5. Let's do it!

**AUTHORS NOTES! HIDE!!!**

**Sooo, here we have chapter 5, represented here by this lemon, -holds out lemon- when squeezed like so, it will ooze into your pores and fill your veins with a burning sensation that can only be removed if you read this chapter. So, READ IT YOU FOOL!!! Hope you guys like it! Review people! REVIEEEEEEW!!!!!! D**

"Wow." Sokka stared at Toph in disbelief. "I mean, wow." He rubbed his head and sighed deeply. "My sister and Aang."

Toph laughed and said to herself, "Heh, Kataang."

Sokka stared at her, "Ka-what?!"

She laughed again and said, "I dunno! It's easier then saying 'Katara and Aang'. Kataang!"

Sokka raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you serious? Who would come up with a stupid name like that?"

"What you got a better one???" She asked, glaring at him.

Sokka straightened his back making him as tall as he possibly could and raised a finger, saying, "You're crazy………they're CLEARLY Aangtara!"

This time Toph was the one to raise an eyebrow at Sokka.

"That sounds like a disease!" She said, and they both burst out laughing.

Once their laughter had died out, Toph cleared her throat and asked, "So, why hasn't twinkletoes talked to Katara yet?"

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, wiping the tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"You know, why hasn't he tried to get together with her?" Toph asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh, well, I guess it's time for me to tell you the rest of the story?" He asked.

"Psh, yeah, that _might _be a little helpful!" She said, smacking his head.

The side of his face was red from where she had hit him. He continued his story, "Okay, so, Aang told me that he kind of told her how he felt…"

**-Aang and Sokka seen back over by the tree-**

Sokka looked down at Aang. He was frowning. "So, have you told her how you feel?" He asked.

Aang smiled a little and blushed even more. "I guess you could say that." Aang was remembering his conversation with Katara on the submarines. He would never tell Sokka what happened there though. Unless of course he wanted his face pounded in.

"So, how does she feel towards you?" Sokka asked.

"Um, I don't know." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean you don't know? You told her how you feel right? So what did she say about you?" Sokka asked, shocked.

Aang blushed a little, "Well, she never really got a chance to tell me, and, we haven't talked about it since I kis—I mean, since I told her how I feel."

Sokka scratched the top of his head. He was really confused now. "So, why haven't you talked to her about it yet?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm scared at what she might say. What if she doesn't like me back? What if I just scare her off? I don't know!" Aang let his head fall.

Sokka had never been more confused in his life. Who was this girl? It sounded like she was a handful whoever she was.

"Well, I think you should just ask her." He said, smiling at Aang.

Aang stood up and paced back and forth, "It's not that easy Sokka! She's special. I can't just ask her how she feels about me! I want her to tell me in her own time!"

Sokka sighed and stood up too, grabbing Aang's shoulder and forcing him to stop.

"Aang, you need to talk to this girl! One of you has to talk to the other one about this eventually! I'll bet she's thinking about this as much as you are."

Aang sighed. "Maybe you're right, I should—"

"Hey guys! Uh, what're you guys talking about?" Zuko came through the bushes with a really cheesy smile on his face. "Hey, we should go hunting or something, cuz, we're a team and that's the type of stuff a team does, right?"

"Zuko, this isn't the time to be trying to make nice." Sokka said, sighing.

Zuko's smile faded a little, but he forced it bigger and said, "What are you talking about! We should do something! Team?"

Sokka glared at him and said, "Go find something else to do Zuko! We're having a private conversation here!"

Zuko's smile completely vanished this time and he stormed away, muttering to himself under his breath.

Aang looked up at Sokka, "You think he's trying too hard?"

"Oh, for sure." Sokka said, and they walked back to the camp. (The opposite direction that Zuko was going.)

"What a loser." Toph said, earth bending the ground up and down.

"Yeah. So, did Katara say anything about talking to Aang about the kiss?"

Toph stopped and yawned, "Actually, yeah."

**(Toph and Katara again)**

Katara leaned forward and hugged her. Toph was confused a little and tapped her lightly on the back.

"Way to go sweetness! It's about time you realized it!"

Katara pulled away from her and they both laughed together.

"So, you gonna talk to twinkletoes about the kiss or what?" Toph asked.

Katara drooped her shoulders and said, "I'm not sure. What if the reason he kissed me was because he might not have been coming back? I don't know! What if he doesn't actually feel that way?"

"_Wow. She really needs a punch in the brain if she thinks Aang doesn't like her." _Toph thought.

"I think you should talk to him about it! I mean, you like him right?" She asked, raising one hand, "and maybe he likes you," she raised her other hand, "which means," she clapped her hands together, "a perfect couple!"

Katara smiled a little, than frowned, "But what if he laughs if I ask him? He might just forget all about me and forget he even kissed me!"

Toph sighed. "You really think he's that cruel?"

Katara looked up at her and said, "NO! Of course not!"

Zuko walked up to the fountain, "Uh, hey guys, uh, girls!" He raised a hand and waved. "Whatcha doing?"

Toph raised an eyebrow and said, "Shouldn't you be off burning a field or something?"

Zuko laughed. It was definitely a force laugh. "You're funny!" He said, pointing at Toph.

Toph raised both her eyebrows this time and said, "Just get out of here sunny boy! We're trying to plan what we should do to you next time your asleep. It's between beetle-ants and mosquito-bees. Got an opinion?"

Zuko's eyes got big and he ran off, no doubt to check and make sure there weren't insects of the sort around their camp.

Toph stared at Katara, "That boy needs his girlfriend." They laughed and headed back to camp. (Making sure to avoid Zuko of course.)

"So, they like each other!" Sokka said, grinning.

"Yeah, no duh you knower of all things!" Toph said, rolling her eyes.

Sokka's ears turned red. "So what are we gonna do?"

Toph stopped burping the Earth Kingdom national anthem and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Aang likes Katara, and Katara likes Aang, but they're both too scared to talk to each other about it! We gotta get them to talk somehow!" Sokka said, slapping his fist into his other hand.

"I say we just tell them the other person likes them. Problem solved in under 30 seconds!" Toph gave the thumbs-up.

Sokka glared at her, "You're hopeless. Don't you know _anything_ about romance???"

Toph blushed, "Well, you come up with an idea knower of all lovey-dovey-sugar-coated-hearts!"

Sokka blushed too. "We need to come up with a plan to get them to talk to each other."

Toph sighed, "I guess we're getting these two love-birds together then." She cracked her knuckles and smiled, "Let's do it."

**A/N: OH SNAP! HERE WE GO!!! This should be where it gets interesting!!! What do you guys think? **


	6. Toph's Cue Cards

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know, this one is a little shorter then some of the chapters. Sorry if it sucks too. It's been a while since I've written anything (which I apologize for). Thanks for all the reviews guys! You ROCK!!! HI FLOOR! MAKE ME A SAMMICH! (Li'l bit of GIR for you there.)**

Aang walked through the temple staring at his feet. It was easy to tell he wasn't having the best of days. He hit something while pacing around and jerked his head up. It was Katara.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry!" He said while Katara stuttered her apologies as well. The both blushed.

"Um. I'm just going, uh, over there." Aang pointed in the direction opposite where she was headed.

"Yeah, I'm going to uh, check on, um, the firewood supply." She replied, turning to face him as she walked backwards in the other direction.

"Okay." Aang said, clearing his throat. "See you." He waved a little and ran off.

"Yeah, bye!" She replied, then turned and ran towards the camp.

"…………wow. That was so LAME!" Toph jumped out from behind a bush near where Katara and Aang had just been 20 seconds before.

Sokka poked his head up out of the bush and looked around to make sure they were alone, holding a branch with three leaves in front of his face.

Toph raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "What're you doing?"

He looked in both directions, then jumped out of the bush too. "I was blending myself in with the bush just in case they were still here." He said in a hushed voice.

Toph continued staring at him, both eyebrows raised now.

"What?! It's a perfectly logical camouflage technique!" He said louder, waving the branch in front of her face.

"Yeah, three leaves are _sure_ to hide your big head!" She said, grabbing the stick and poking him in the head with it.

He glared at her, then snatched his stick away from her.

"Whatever. So, _now_ do you see how much they need each other?" He asked.

"Yeah. They're pretty dumb." She said yawning. "So what's your master plan to get them to fall head over heels for each other?"

Sokka sighed, "You're supposed to help me with that plan!"

"I still think my idea's the easiest way to do it." She muttered under her breath.

"We're NOT giving them cue cards to read to each other!" He said angrily.

"But I already wrote the scripts and everything! They just have to read 'em to each other and they'll be set! I mean, I even drew a heart on one of the cards to set the tone right!" She flailed two pieces of paper in front of his face covered in scribbles and zigzags.

Sokka gave her a huge smile, "You drew a heart?"

She glared at him and punched his arm hard, "Shut up!"

He laughed and looked at the papers. "Um, what're these supposed to say anyway?"

She gave an annoyed sigh and pointed to the top one, "This one's Aang's to Katara, and it _clearly_ says, 'Katara, I like you a lot, be my girlfriend' and this one right here," She pointed to the one under Aang's, "is Katara's and it says, 'Okay!'"

She beamed at Sokka and put her hands on her hips. "See? It's perfect!"

Sokka's jaw had dropped a little. "You can't be serious." He said, laughing.

She stopped smiling and frowned at him, "Of course I am! It's so easy! All they have to do is read them and we're good to go!"

"Toph, I can't even read these! How do you expect them to be able to?"

Toph blushed and glared at him. "You don't have to rub it in! I was just giving writing a shot!" She crossed her arms and stomped across the temple towards the campground.

"Wait! Toph!" He screamed and ran after her. He caught up to her under the archway leading into their campsite and grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him.

"What?!" She yelled in his face.

"Toph, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of your handwriting. Will you forgive me?"

Katara poked her head out in front of the archway to see what the commotion was. Aang was just entering the camp in a different direction. She waved him over and they both watch quietly.

Toph looked up at Sokka, not sensing the other two staring at them. "Yeah, whatever. I shouldn't have written anything. I know my handwriting sucks." She rubbed her head embarrassed.

Sokka held out the papers, "I think it's awesome." He looked down at her and smiled.

She blushed and took the papers from him, smiling back. She quickly covered her smile with a frown though and punched him in the arm. "Whatever." She turned around and walked to the campground. (Aang and Katara had run back to the campsite before Toph got there though.)

Sokka smiled and followed Toph.

"So, where were you two?" Aang said, taking a bite out of an apple, trying to look casual.

"We were just taking a walk." Sokka said, sitting down in between Katara and Toph.

"Oh, talk about anything interesting?" Aang said, jiggling his eyebrows up and down. Katara elbowed him hard in the side. "Ow!"

Sokka looked at Toph quickly, then looked back at Aang, "Um, no. Just, um, talking about the temple!" He cleared his throat and Toph laughed a little, -cough- "LAME" –cough-

Sokka glared at her.

Aang looked at Katara, who shrugged.

"Where were _you_ two?" Toph asked, smiling.

Katara glared at Toph, "We were right here."

"Sure you were." Toph said, sighing.

Sokka shot her a look, then looked around the campground.

"Where's Zuko?"

Katara's face hardened, "Who cares?"

"Yeah, who cares? I mean! He's probably practicing bending or something." Aang said, staring at Katara, blushing, then shoving his apple into his mouth.

Toph leaned over to Sokka, "This is gonna be a piece of cake." He smiled.

Aang nudged Katara and pointed to the patch of earth next to him where he had written the words, "They totally like each other." She smiled, and nodded, erasing the words by rubbing her hand over the dirt.

**Oooo!!! Bet you weren't expecting that!!! Yeah, I think this chapter sucks. Lemme know what you think. Be honest or I'll hit you over the head with a plumping pipe:)**


	7. A Rude Awakening

**AAAH!! DEATH! PAIN! DESTRUCTION! RAVENOUS BABIES!! I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated this in so long people! I'm the worst writer EVER!! But I've been crazy busy! So, here you go. This is pretty long, so I hope you all are satisfied. I've gotten SO many messages and comments and all those kinds of doohickies from angry fans wanting more. DON'T EAT ME!! –shrinks away and holds out chapter 7 shakily- take it! JUST TAKE IT!! AH!! –runs away screaming-**

**(SO YOU KNOW: This contains a scene from the boiling rock, and the next chapter is gonna be based on that point in avatarness, so if you don't like spoilers, you should! They're crazy awesome!)**

Toph lay quite comfortable under her sleeping bag. She was nice and cozy. The morning was warm. It was the perfect moment. That is, until Sokka jerked her shoulder, "Toph! Are you awake?" He asked in a loud whisper.

"Well, I am now!" She growled at him. She shifted the earth and made it shove him across the campground, where he hit a pillar, causing him to stop. "And now you are too!" She said with a smirk.

Sokka rubbed his head and groaned. She had done this before when he woke up to use the bathroom one night, and tripped over her pack lying right beside her ear.

He muttered angrily to himself and stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"What do you want, pea-brain?" Toph asked sitting up reluctantly.

Sokka held his finger to his lips, shushing her, muttered something about Aang, who lay nearby, and motioned for Toph to follow him.

She moaned and fell back on her sleeping bag, covering her face with her pillow. Sokka sighed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along. She protested a bit to being forcefully moved, but left it at that and followed him out, giving the faintest suggestion of a smile. She quickly stifled it though, and tugged her hand from his tight grip, "I can walk, thank you very much." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the ruins. Toph followed behind him and sat on the pedestal when they arrived at the center of the ruins.

"So why'd you wake me up so early, frog-breath?"

Sokka sat next to her and said, "Well, we gotta come up with a plan to get Aang and Katara together, don't we? And we need to do it when they aren't around, and they're both sleeping!"

Toph yawned loudly, "Whatever. Just don't expect me to be nice to you today. I need my beauty sleep!"

Sokka laughed.

"What?" Toph asked, glaring in his direction.

"You? Want beauty sleep? That's just really—" He stopped when he saw the look in her eyes, and cleared his throat quickly. "I mean, sure, whatever you say."

Toph slugged him on the shoulder with extreme force.

Sokka moaned and spat out, "Okay, that's a bruise!"

Toph lay down on the pedestal. Sokka could almost see her eyebrows radiating with fire. She was really pissed now.

"Sorry Toph." He said calmly, "I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did." She said, rolling over to face away from him. "You wouldn't have said it otherwise. And why should I care if you think I'm ugly? I don't give a hoot what you think." Her eyes got watery as she said this, but Sokka couldn't see.

"You're not ugly!" He said in an apologetic tone.

Toph sniffed and shook her head, secretly drying her tears. "Yeah, thanks for sounding oh, so reassuring." She sat up and sighed. "Whatever. Let's talk about Aang and Katara."

They sat in silence for a while. Sokka finally mumbled, "You really are pretty you know."

Toph blushed, and punched him, "Shut up, you don't have to say that."

He looked at her and smiled. She could feel the tenderness of his gaze and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied.

"So, did you have a plan or something?" She asked, trying to blow off the subject. "For Aang and Katara I mean?"

He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and said, "Uh, not really. You got anything?"

She smiled mischievously, "Well—"

"We're not locking them in a room made of metal!" He snapped at her.

"What, a girl can't have a little fun?" She asked with a smile.

He moaned and slapped his hand to his forehead, "We're never gonna get anywhere if we keep this up!"

Toph sighed and played with her space-rock bracelet, "Fine, we can try and figure out a _logical_ plan!" She put on a sing-song voice with these last two words and rolled her eyes.

Sokka glared at her. "Whatever. Let's just go back to the camp, seeing how neither of us can think of anything realistic!"

"Hey! Trapping people in metal _is_ realistic! I would know!" She said as they stood up.

"You got out though, didn't you?"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sokka sighed, "Let's just go. If you think of anything, let me know, okay?"

"Likewise" Toph said as she reattached her bracelet to her upper arm. As they walked back, Toph hummed a soft tune. Sokka had never heard her sing or hum anything before. It sounded pretty good, actually. He didn't say anything to her about it though, he just smiled and enjoyed it while it lasted, which wasn't very long, for as soon as Toph felt his heart skip a beat and knew he was smiling. She stopped humming and asked, "What's that goofy grin for?"

He looked at her, "Uh, nothing. I'm just happy!"

She raised an eyebrow, and walked ahead of him to her sleeping bag as they reached the campsite, "Whatever."

It became apparent throughout the day to Toph that Sokka was not very happy though. He seemed rather gloomy and walked around with a frown on his face the rest of the day. She wondered what was wrong with him, but she wasn't the type of person that would ask, so, she kept her nose out of his business and walked out of the temple, pulling a protesting Aang by the ear to go practice earth bending.

"But we practiced this afternoon!" He yelled, digging his feet into the ground, "I think my arms are going to fall off if I do anymore! My muscles are screaming at me!"

"Then tell them to shut up! I'm bored!" She yelled back and pushed him ahead of her as everyone watched and laughed, except for the gloomy Sokka.

By the time Aang and Toph got back at sundown, Zuko was brewing up a pot of tea for everyone. Aang sat next to Katara and Toph sat next to Zuko, who stood with the tea and began passing it out, saying something about a joke. Toph felt Sokka's steady breath sounds behind her, clearly sitting alone, polishing his boomerang. He didn't seem to have cheered up since she left. If anything, he seemed worse. She sighed and put on a smile as Zuko came to her with a cup of tea. She tried to cover up her disappointment of Sokka's dull behavior and said,

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens!" She sipped her tea, and wrapped her hands around the cup, warming her hands.

Zuko approached Sokka, offering him a cup of tea.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Toph heard Sokka say. She heard the two of them walking away and sighed again.

"Is everything okay, Toph?" Katara asked, looking at her from across the fire.

She smiled, "Everything's fine! But between us, this tea is pretty nasty."

Everyone laughed quietly and poured their tea in the fire in agreement.

When Sokka and Zuko got back, they all agreed it was a good time to go to bed. They all said their good nights and curled up under there blankets.

Toph woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. She thought she had heard Appa groaning, but he lay still next to Momo by the edge of the temple. She could hear steady breath sounds from everyone in the camp, except for Sokka who wasn't in his sleeping bag.

"_Wonder where he got off to." _She thought to herself. Yawning, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, not noticing the vibrations of a large fire nation war balloon been shoved away from the temple, floating towards the dark sky beyond.

**Sound familiar to anyone? :-O  
Leave me some love and reviews people! Let me know what the dealio is with this story. Thanks! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
